El mejor sueño
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: Na, Haru... este es el mejor sueño... Tú y yo... y ahora él...
1. Larga espera

**Disclaimer: "High Speed!", su trama y sus personajes, así como su adaptación animada "Free!", pertenecen a Kouji Ouji y Kyoto Animation.  
>La hermosa imagen de portada por supuesto también es propiedad de su talentoso autor, pero lamentablemente no conozco su nombre.<strong>

* * *

><p>El mejor sueño<p>

.

.

Es una calurosa noche de verano. Tan calurosa y húmeda que es casi bochornosa y desagradable. Tal vez se sentiría bien si estuviera, por ejemplo, disfrutando de algún festival con la fresca brisa marina soplando a mi alrededor o comiendo una deliciosa, dulce y fría sandia al aire libre en el jardín de mi casa. Oh sí, eso sería perfecto. Pero en la pequeña sala de espera del hospital en el que me encuentro, la sensación de calor es tan intensa que es casi debilitante. Y a pesar de ello, tengo las temblorosas manos heladas y un sudor frío y pesado me perla la frente, el pecho y la espalda. Sí, me siento como si pudiera desmayarme en cualquier momento. El calor está dejándome sin fuerzas.

Aunque, más que el calor ambiental, sería acertado decir que estoy a punto de un colapso nervioso por lo que está desarrollándose dentro de una de las salas de alumbramiento. Mi hijo está a punto de nacer.

Tal como desee casi obsesivamente desde un principio, Haru y yo hemos competido en prácticamente todas las longitudes y latitudes del mundo. Competencias internacionales de todo tipo e incluso Olímpicos. Hemos nadado juntos, como equipo y como rivales. Algunas veces he ganado yo y algunas él. Ha sido divertido, satisfactorio, estimulante. Hemos cumplido nuestros sueños juntos. Pero con el paso del tiempo un nuevo sueño comenzó a tomar forma dentro de mí. Y dentro de él también, me atrevería a jurar.

Haru y yo formalizamos nuestra relación como pareja cuando teníamos veintidós años, después de un periodo relativamente largo de adaptación a ese enorme cambio. Al principio fue un poco difícil para ambos reconocer que los sentimientos que teníamos uno por el otro iban más allá de la amistad y la rivalidad deportiva. Después de todo, a tus casi veinte años, darte cuenta de que tu amigo de la infancia te atrae de maneras que nunca consideraste factibles no es lo más natural que te puede pasar. Con todo, y aunque suene meloso, el amor pudo más. Nos declaramos una noche de primavera en Kyoto con pétalos de sakura volando a nuestro alrededor. Al final yo reía nerviosamente como un tonto, casi gritando lo romántica que me parecía aquella situación, y para mi gran sorpresa, Haru, en vez de alejarse de mi fingiendo no conocerme, comenzó a reír también, para luego halarme dentro de sus brazos y plantarme el beso más dulce que hasta ahora me haya dado.

Siento una sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro al recordar todos esos momentos que parecen tan cercanos a pesar de haber sucedido hace tantos años. Si algún día alguien me hubiera dicho que a mis treinta años tendría un hijo con nadie más y nadie menos que Nanase Haruka me hubiera reído en su cara, y después le hubiera dado una paliza. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo mucho decidimos dar ese paso y ahora estaba aquí, sufriendo la espera más larga de mi vida.

¿Un niño? ¿Una niña? ¿Cómo será su rostro? ¿De qué color serán su cabello y sus ojos? Estoy ansioso y aterrado. He dado vueltas por la sala una y otra vez. Los nervios me están matando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? Estoy a punto de levantarme por enésima vez pero una voz me detiene.

- Rin, tranquilízate.

- Lo dices como si fuera cuestión de apagar la calefacción.

Su voz es tan ligera. Me irrita un poco que no sienta ni la mitad de ansiedad que yo. Entonces toma mi mano y la siento casi tibia, lo cual seguramente significa que sus manos están tan heladas como las mías, delatando el mismo pánico inminente que siento.

- Yo también estoy muy nervioso…

- Haru…

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. Kou es una mujer muy fuerte. Esto no será nada difícil para ella.

Se escucha seguro, tranquilo. Ahora sé que aunque sin duda está nervioso, confía ciegamente y con esperanza en que todo saldrá bien. Me dejo llevar por la chispa de determinación y seguridad que veo brillar en sus ojos claros como el agua. Intento sonreír y lo logro a medias.

- Deja de llamarla así. Su nombre es Gou. Solo la malacostumbras.

- A ella le gusta. Si algo tan sencillo como eso hace feliz a mi cuñada ¿quién soy yo para negárselo?

- Eres muy blando. Vas a consentir demasiado al bebé.

- Y tú eres un cascarrabias, pero estoy seguro de que también vas a consentir demasiado a nuestro bebé.

Nuestro bebé. Un hormigueo me recorre entero al pensar esa pequeña frase. Finalmente estamos cumpliendo ese sueño. Un pequeño gran milagro cortesía, tal vez, de aquella estrella fugaz que vimos juntos hace años en los cielos de Sídney. Esa también fue una noche memorable.

Estoy a punto de sumergirme en otro flashback cuando la puerta de la sala de alumbramiento se abre repentinamente. El doctor se ve cansado pero sonriente, y sin preámbulos anuncia la noticia más esperada de la noche, del mes, del año, de la vida…

- ¡Es un precioso y saludable varón!

Haru y yo nos ponemos de pie de un salto. Escucho lejanamente su alegre jadeo sorprendido y sé que yo también debo estar haciendo algún tipo de sonido extraño, pero no logro distinguirlo. Lo único que escucho son los acelerados latidos de mi corazón como un eco violento en mis oídos.

Finalmente está aquí. Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Mío y de Haru. Nunca más seremos solo dos. De ahora en adelante los tres juntos seremos una familia.

El sonido vuelve en un torrente y escucho las palabras del doctor diciendo que podemos pasar a verlos en unos minutos más. Siento el fuerte y reconfortante abrazo de Haru mientras escucho su voz emocionada.

- ¡Es un niño, Rin! ¡Vamos!

Me toma de la mano, como tantas veces y como nunca antes, y caminamos juntos, paso a paso, lenta y deliberadamente, anticipando el momento de verlo por primera vez. Nuestras manos han dejado de estar frías, ahora es como si todo el calor del verano irradiara de nosotros pero ya no me hace sentir mal, ahora me siento motivado y lleno de energía.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación donde fueron trasladados. Me sorprende la rapidez con la que fueron llevados a su habitación, desde el momento en que nos anunciaron su llegada. El interior de la habitación está en silencio. De pronto mis rodillas comienzan a temblar. Sujeto la mano de Haru con fuerza y él me devuelve el apretón. Nos miramos. Hay muchas emociones reflejadas en sus ojos, tantas que no podría discernir una por una, pero el conjunto de todas ellas da un solo resultado: amor.

Impulsado por ese nítido sentimiento, tomo un respiro profundo y abro la puerta lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente este fic iba a ser un one-shot pero terminé dividiéndolo en tres capítulos cortos.<br>Espero que les haya gustado y que lean también el siguiente capítulo : )**

**Review?**


	2. Su nombre

**Aparición de un OC del cual me adjudico la propiedad :P  
>Por favor, lean la nota de autor al final del capítulo. <strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Es casi medianoche, afuera está oscuro pero la habitación en la que entramos está iluminada con una cálida luz dorada. Mi hermana menor está sentada sobre su cama, vestida con una ligera bata rosada. Se ve un poco cansada y su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta baja está algo alborotado. Pero hay algo en su cara, en sus ojos, que la hace ver… hermosa. Recuerdo que pensé lo mismo cuando la vi después de que naciera mi primera sobrina. A su lado, un poco inclinado sobre ella, se encuentra Makoto, que la mira como si estuviera pensando exactamente igual que yo.

Ella tiene en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas y una frazada azul. Con un brazo lo sostiene y con la mano libre peina suavemente unos delicados cabellos de color caoba-rojizo. Él tiene mi cabello.

La veo sonreírle radiante y besar su pequeña frente con amor. Me hormiguean las manos, estoy desesperado por tocarlo. Nos acercamos con cuidado hacia la cama. Ella nos nota y nos sonríe dulcemente.

- ¡Haruka-san! ¡Onii-chan! Mírenlo, es precioso.

Finalmente llegamos junto a ella. El pequeño bebé en sus brazos parece bastante alerta y se chupa un dedo o dos ocasionalmente. Ella lo extiende hacia mí y yo levanta los brazos por reflejo, pero en realidad estoy asustado. De pronto mi mente está en blanco y parece que no he cargado a un bebé en toda mi vida. Miro con pánico a Haru en busca de ayuda pero el solo refleja la amplia sonrisa de Gou y asiente una sola vez. Sus ojos están brillando.

Intento formar una cuna segura con los brazos y Gou coloca al bebé dentro de ellos. Me cuesta unos segundos habituarme pero de inmediato siento su pequeño cuerpo en perfecta sincronía con el mío. Es como si lo hubiera sostenido ya durante una eternidad, es perfectamente cómodo y natural.

En verdad es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Es incluso más bello que Haru y yo pensaba que eso era imposible de lograr. Observo el arco de sus pestañas de un suave color castaño, sus ojos entreabiertos no se distinguen muy bien, pero ya estoy atisbando un reflejo azulado. Los ojos son de Haru.

Su pequeña nariz chata, sus aterciopeladas y regordetas mejillas sonrojadas. La suave capa de finos cabellos, los pequeños dedos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor del índice de Haru. Sus escasos tres kilogramos de peso que se sienten como plumas en mis brazos. Todo él es perfecto.

De pronto siento un nudo muy apretado en la garganta. Haru pasa su brazo por mi espalda y coloca el otro por debajo de los míos, ayudándome a sostener al bebé. Escucho su voz rasposa y temblorosa y mi corazón da un vuelco.

- Kou, gracias...

Miro a mi hermana. No dice nada y solo sonríe mientras las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas. Makoto la acuna contra su pecho y besa su cabeza. Miro a Haru que está observando atentamente al pequeño en mis brazos. Él me mira de vuelta y no hay palabras para describir su expresión. La felicidad está grabada en cada trazo de sus facciones. Parpadea y un par de gotas cristalinas se desprenden de sus ojos. El nudo en mi garganta aprieta más y noto mis propias lágrimas derramándose. Él besa una lágrima en mi mejilla y después roza mis labios suavemente. Siento el calor vibrar en mis labios y distraídamente pienso que este debe ser el mejor momento de toda mi existencia.

No quiero alejarme ni in segundo pero hay algo que debo, que necesito hacer y no puede esperar más. Con cuidado, le paso el bebé a Haru, quien encantado de la vida lo acuna como un experto mientras comienza a susurrarle con una voz tierna que jamás hubiera imaginado que poseía. Me doy la vuelta hacia la cama.

Makoto, siempre agudo, se une a Haru para concederme un minuto con mi hermana. Ella sigue sonriéndome, pero sus ojos acuosos muestran cierta nostalgia. Sin perder un segundo más me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Ella me devuelve el abrazo, aferrándose a mi espalda y sollozando suavemente contra mi pecho. Mis labios tiemblan, pero no voy a permitirme sentir tristeza. No tengo derecho a hacerlo. La única que está sacrificando lo más importante es ella.

- Gou... muchas gracias...

Nunca me he estado más agradecido en mi vida. Y tenía que ser mi hermana la que me hiciera sentir así. Ella siempre ha estado para mí. Ella es uno de esos invaluables tesoros que no todos tienen la divina gracia de disfrutar.

- Onii-chan... estoy feliz por ti y por Haruka-san... en verdad estoy muy feliz, es solo que después de tenerlo estos meses... es difícil separarse...

Lo entiendo perfectamente y la abrazo más fuerte. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero es lo único que puedo hacer este momento. Darle mi amor a través del contacto fraternal de un abrazo.

- Este bebé es muy especial, y va a ser el más querido de todos los bebés del mundo, porque va a tener una "tía-mamá" que lo ame y lo cuide como a cualquiera de sus hijos. Y además lo será… ya lo es… porque tiene dos papás que lo han esperado con ansias durante mucho tiempo, y lo han deseado tanto que han cometido un par de locuras para traerlo al mundo…

Me sale una carcajada temblorosa al escucharla y ella ríe conmigo. Tiene toda la razón, con tal de llegar a cumplir este deseo, Haru y yo hemos hecho cosas que tal vez a muchos les parecerían exageradas o innecesarias, pero al fin y al cabo es nuestra vida y nuestro sueño, y no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Está en nuestra naturaleza esforzarnos hasta desfallecer y dar incluso hasta el último aliento si es necesario, para ver cumplidas nuestras esperanzas.

- Ve con ellos…

Me da un ligero empujón en dirección al grupo que esta unos metros más allá. Me muero de ganas de hacerlo, pero antes la beso estruendosamente en la mejilla.

- En serio ¡gracias!

- No tienen que dármelas. Ustedes son mi familia. Hice esto porque los amo y quiero verlos felices.

Me da una sonrisa radiante y siento toda la verdad de sus palabras. Familia. Amor. Felicidad. Tengo todo eso y me pregunto qué habré hecho bien para tenerlo todo en el mismo paquete.

Me uno de nuevo a Haru y Makoto. Para mi sorpresa, Makoto me da un abrazo casi asfixiante. No me engaña, el borde de sus parpados está ligeramente enrojecido. Le devuelvo el abrazo.

- Esta es una noche para recordar.

Sonríe ampliamente y las esquinas de sus ojos formas unas arruguitas que delatan la sinceridad de su expresión. Aunque no es que fuera necesario. Esos ojos verdes nunca han sabido mentir u ocultar pensamientos y emociones.

- ¡Y que lo digas!

- Nunca había visto a Rin tan nervioso y preocupado. Ni siquiera cuando Kou comenzó a salir con Makoto.

Todos comienzan a reír pero yo no le veo la gracia. Aun recuerdo lo mal que la pasé cuando, en una navidad, Makoto me confesó, desde detrás de Haru, que se había enamorado de mi pequeña hermana. Pero tenía mis razones. Ella acababa de entrar a la universidad. Estaba preocupado por su futuro. Pero claro, al final todas las preocupaciones resultaron inútiles.

Reticente, me uno a sus risas. En verdad la felicidad flota en el aire como el más dulce de los perfumes.

- ¿Ya decidieron cuál será su nombre?

Pregunta Makoto mientras vuelve a su sitio junto a Gou y yo ocupo mi lugar junto a Haru y nuestro bebé. Lo abrazo desde atrás por la cintura y recargo mi barbilla en su hombro para poder ver el angelical y pequeño rostro asomar por entre las sábanas.

- Se acaban de enterar que es un niño. Aunque hayan pensado en las posibilidades tal vez quieran hacer algunos ajustes.

- Oh, no. En realidad lo decidimos hace tiempo.

Haru aclara mirándolos, mientras sus dedos juegan con las manitas del bebé. Yo, completamente embelesado, solo lo veo abrir y cerrar los puñitos.

- No podían estar seguros de que fuera un varón, cierto? ¿Cómo lo decidieron?

Haru y yo nos miramos y compartimos una sonrisa cómplice. Él explica, a grandes rasgos, el motivo de nuestra decisión.

- Simplemente escogimos algo que representara un poco la culminación del fluir de nuestros sentimientos, actos, decisiones. Y también algo que lo representara a él, sabiendo que aunque esto sea un punto final, al mismo tiempo es un punto de partida, un nuevo comienzo. Algo bello, puro y refrescante que seguirá brotando y renovándose hasta el final de nuestras vidas… y aún después…

Le sonrío con todo el amor del mundo, cautivado por su voz profunda. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, de la misma manera, y entonces, lo decimos al unísono:

- Izumi…

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre del bebé: <strong>**泉水 ****(Izumi) – Manantial, fuente  
><strong>**泉 ****(Izumi) – Fuente  
><strong>**水 ****(Mizu)**** –**** Agua **

**He visto fanarts del hijo de Rin y Haru con las características del cabello rojo y ojos azules, y la mayoría de los y las fans lo llama "Sakura", pero no entiendo el motivo (si alguien lo sabe, por favor, compártalo conmigo) y la verdad es que no me acaba de gustar, no solo porque es un nombre mayormente femenino (creo que solo existe un personaje masculino con ese nombre)que no tiene la neutralidad de "Haruka", "Rin", "Rei", etc, sino que me parece que no es muy representativo de lo que es, en principio, un hijo de Haru y Rin: una mezcla, unión de ambos. Así que debido a lo que he aprendido en casi dos años de estudio oficial del japonés, me decidí por este nombre para el pequeño, por el significado y por que el sonido me parece muy bonito *-*  
>Además de que también tiene esa particularidad de ser adecuado como nombre tanto de mujer como de hombre, igual que el de sus progenitores.<strong>

**En fin, después de esta un poco larga nota de autor, solo me queda preguntar: ¿Cómo estuvo?  
>Review?<strong>


	3. Amor

**Último capítulo (?)  
>Lean la nota final, por favor : )<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Por supuesto que no hay eco en la habitación, pero el sonido de su nombre parece reverberar como si lo hubiera. Por un momento nadie dice nada y simplemente dejamos que esa dulce palabra se meta de a poco hasta el fondo de nuestro corazón, inolvidable por siempre.

Gou se quita un par de lágrimas que ya hacían su camino sobre sus mejillas, Makoto hace lo mismo, aunque mucho más discretamente.

- ¡Es el nombre más hermoso!

- ¡Perfecto para él!

De pronto la puerta se abre sin ceremonias.

- ¡Tal parece que ustedes no aprendieron nada de sus traumas infantiles!

- Nagisa-kun, sé un poco delicado por favor.

¡Nagisa y Rei! ¡Pensaba que los vería hasta el día siguiente pero están aquí ahora! Makoto debe haberles avisado. Me acerco a ellos y fácilmente los ahogo en un abrazo simultaneo.

- ¡Chicos! ¡ Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí!

- No podíamos esperar para darle la bienvenida al pequeño delfín… mm o tal vez será un pequeño tiburón…

- O tal vez un pequeño pingüino que ame el pan especial Iwatobi, ¡Igual que su tío favorito!

No puedo creer que Nagisa aún hable del pan Iwatobi. ¡Han pasado años! Ya ni siquiera lo siguen haciendo, seguramente. En todo caso, no permitiría que mi hijo se volviera un adicto a él igual que este rubio hiperactivo.

- No quiero decepcionarte, Nagisa-kun, pero quien tiene más probabilidades de convertirse en el tío favorito está por allá.

Rei señala a Makoto sutilmente, y mientras éste ríe un poco apenado, Nagisa hace una extraña mueca que a pesar de sus casi treinta años no puede ser descrito sino como un puchero. Es escalofriante. No ha cambiado nada.

- ¡Como sea! Antes les pregunté si no habían aprendido algo importante de sus traumas de niños.

- ¿Algo como qué?

Le pregunto a qué se refiere porque en verdad no recuerdo que Haru y yo hayamos pasado por alguna experiencia particularmente traumante, y menos aún comprendo qué tendría que ver algo así con mi hijo.

- Me refiero a que si vas a hacerlo pasar por lo mismo que pasamos todos nosotros al tener nombres de chica siendo hombres. A mí nunca me importó, pero Rin-chan y Haru-chan siempre tuvieron algunos problemas con ello. ¡Sobre todo tú, Rin-chan! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Su risa escandalosa y descarada hace que me dé cuenta de que, en efecto, podría tener un pequeño trauma respecto a esa situación. No lo tolero más y salto sobre él intentado tapar su boca.

- ¡Cállate!

- Es verdad. Nunca olvidaré esa presentación: "soy Matsuoka Rin, tengo nombre de chica pero soy un hombre". ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace resaltar que tiene nombre de mujer?

- ¡Tú también, Haru! ¡Ya basta!

- Aunque era una maniobra muy hábil. Eso le ayudaba a romper el hielo fácilmente. Por eso lo hacía en cada lugar en el que se presentaba, jajajaja.

- ¡Incluso Makoto!

Todos a mi alrededor están riendo felizmente. Es como una reunión cualquiera de los mejores amigos. Bromeando, recordando, creando nuevos momentos felices juntos. Me dejo llevar y comienzo a reír también.

Noto que Haru observa con cuidado a Izumi y de inmediato me acerco a ellos para saber qué pasa. Estoy feliz de la vida pero sigo un poco nervioso por esta novedosa situación.

- ¿Qué es?

- Se durmió.

En efecto, los delicados párpados rosados cayeron y ahora ocultan ese peculiar color azulado en los ojos de mi bebé recién nacido. Sus manitas están quietas y relajadas y su respiración es tranquila y regular. Me quedo mirándolo y casi siento como se me cae la baba de admiración.

Haru se acerca a la cama de Gou mientras ella se mueve para hacerle espacio. Él se sienta junto a ella y yo prácticamente me subo a él de tan cerca que estoy, sin desear moverme un centímetro más lejos. A él no parece importarle y no estoy molestando al bebé así que no me dice nada. Del otro lado de Gou, Makoto hace lo propio, abrazando estrechamente a su esposa al tiempo que mira fijamente al pequeño Izumi. Sus ojos verdes brillan con ternura. Rei y Nagisa, sin querer quedarse atrás, también invaden el espacio libre en la cama por el frente, aunque les reconozco que son tan cuidadosos que los movimientos apenas se sienten.

Y así nos quedamos los seis, simplemente observando atentamente al bebé que duerme profundamente en brazos de Haru. Escucho suspirar a Rei.

- Utsukushii…*

Sonrío sin dejar de ver a Izumi. No hay mejor palabra para describirlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado todos juntos en ese extraño semicírculo, pero de pronto se escucha el "bip" de una cámara digital inmortalizando el momento. Volteamos a tiempo de ver a una amable y risueña enfermera guiñando un ojo y dejando la cámara que seguramente Nagisa trajo consigo sobre una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Tan sigilosamente como entro, vuelve a salir cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Parece que acabamos de salir de un trance y yo pienso que todos van a empezar a desplazarse y hablar como antes, pero lo único que sucede es que nos volvemos a acomodar en nuestra posición anterior, lanzándonos miradas y sonrisas mutuamente.

- Ver dormir a Izumi-chan es lo más bonito e interesante de este hospital. Nee, Rei-chan?

Veo a Rei que solo puede medio asentir mientras se frota los ojos intentando reprimir la emoción. Todos nos reímos un poco, con ternura, al ver esa reacción. Yo me siento conmovido por estar viviendo uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida junto a las personas que más quiero.

Hay muchos tipos de amor. He conocido el amor hacia mis padres, el amor hacia mi hermana. El amor hacia mis amigos. Con Haru conocí el amor que se puede llegar a sentir por el compañero de tu vida, tan profundo que después de tanto tiempo aún no conozco sus límites.

Pero en esta especial y calurosa noche de verano, estoy más agradecido con Izumi, de lo que nunca he estado y seguramente nunca estaré con nadie, por permitirme conocer, nítida y casi tangiblemente, el incondicional e inconmensurable amor que un padre puede sentir hacia su hijo.

Este es, definitivamente, el mejor sueño que pude haber tenido alguna vez.

* * *

><p><strong>*Utsukushii – Hermoso<br>se que todo mundo lo sabe pero hago la aclaración por si acaso :P  
>lo dejé en romaji porque es una palabra tan característica de Rei que no me pareció hermoso ponerlo en español :P<strong>

**Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría decir en este fic, más como complemento que otra cosa, pero eso será, en todo caso, en un epílogo o algo así, sin embargo aún no lo escribo y sinceramente no es seguro que lo haga :P así que mientras veo si me llega la inspiración o no, dejaré el Status como Incompleto pero oficialmente este es el final feliz x3**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**  
><strong>Gracias por leer!<br>Review?**


End file.
